Tonks et Lupin
by lioubliou
Summary: Il l'aime...elle l'aime...mais leuramour est impossible...Ma première fic écrite il y a quelques mois
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs...**

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Poudlard, ses rayons dorés se reflétant sur le lac. Un homme à l'air fatigué et couvert de haillons longeait la rive, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait passé ici les plus belles années de sa vie. Mais à présent tous les malheurs du monde semblait s'être abattu sur lui. La tristesse et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il s'adossa contre un vieux chêne, celui là même où Harry, Ron et Hermione était venus il y a quelques heures pour réviser le devoir de métamorphoses. Celui là aussi où il avait passer de longs moments en compagnie de ses amis perdus,  
Patmol, Cornedrue et le traitre Queudver.

Cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver avec celui qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Il avait emmagasiner durant toutes ces années tant de solitude et de malheur, sans jamais se confier à personne... De toute façon, a qui aurait-il pu se confier ? James était mort depuis déjà 16 ans et Sirius avait lui aussi quitter ce monde il y a quelques mois. Il sentit peu à peu les larmes embuer son regard.

Qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? Il était seul, et sa mission lui était de plus en plus insuportable. Voir ses condisciples prendre autant de plaisir à déchiqueter la chair d'enfants innocents... Ces images hantait ses nuits agités. Il les haissait tous. Surtout Greyback. C'était sa faute si sa vie était si compliqué? c'est lui qui l'avait attaqué alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pourtant il le cotoyer pratiquement tous les jours, en se cachant derrière un masque de sauvagerie et de cruauté.

La cloche de l'horloge du chateau le tira de sa réverie. Il regarda le cadran de sa montre à gousset. Il était déjà huit heures. Si il allait faire son rapport à Dumbledore de bonne heures, il pourrait peut-être faire un détour par la salle commune de Gryffondor pour discuter un peu avec Harry. Il appréciait vraiment ce garçon. Et il s'en sentait en quelque sorte plus proches de lui depuis leur mésaventure au ministère. Il était sûr que seul lui pouvait comprendre sa douleur...


	2. Une vieille amie

**Chapitre 2 : Une vieille amie...**

Mais il fallait avant tou qu'il parle à Dumbledore. Les informationsqu'il avit récolté ces deux derniers jours risquait fort de l'interesser.

Il grimpa les marches de pierre qui menait au grand hall. En passant devant la grande salle, il entendit les élèves discuter joyeusement autour des victuailles qui remplissaient leurs assiettes. L'image d'une bagarre de petits pois particulièrement féroce qui lui avait valu deux heures de colle lui revint en tête.

Il monta l'escalier de marbre et fut interpellé par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, deux élèves de Gryffondor qu'il avait eu comme élèves lorsqu'il enseigner ici. Elles s'approchèrent de lui avait leur plus beau sourire et se mirent aussitôt à le couvrir de compliments sur la qualité de ses cours, qu'elles regrettaient qu'il soit parti. Remus aurait adoré discuter plus longtemps avec eux pour se remémorer les moments forts de son année entant que professeur, de Neville combattant un épouvantard ayant la forme de Rogue au Pitiponks qui avait un jour bondit dans les cheveux de Lee Jordan. Mais le temps passait, et Dumbledore allait bientôt se rendre dans la Grande Salle lui aussi. Il remercia rapidement les deux jeunes filles, leur promis de venir les voir plus souvent et emprunta un couloir lattéral caché derrière le portrait de Grégory le Hautain. Il tourna à gaucha, emprunta un escalier escarpé puis emprunta un étroit couloir pour finalement se retrouver devant la gargouille de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il sortit sa baguette et repensa à ses merveilleuses années passées dans cette vielle batisse.  
-Spero Patron.  
-Cela ne serre à rien, il est absent depuis deux jours.  
Lupin se retourna et vit une femme aux cheveux gris souris et à la mine triste sortir de l'ombre.

-Ah, bonsoir Nymphadora !  
-Oh, je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas comme sa, tu sais bien que je déteste"  
Remus se sentit tout à coup gêné en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec Molly Weasley -Tu devrais aller la voir, Remus, avait-elle dit.Tu sais, elle tient réelement à toi. Elle est terriblement seule et elle t'aime beaucoup.  
Etait-ce vrai ? Qu'est-ce que Tonks ressentait réelment pour lui ? Etait-ce les mêmes sentiments que lui éprouvait pour elle ?

Apparement son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage; car Tonks se rapprocha de lui -Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non, tout va très bien merci. Tu sais quand Dumbledore reviendra ?  
-Non, aucune idée. J l'ai juste croisé samedi alors qu'il partait, et je ne l'ai plus revu.  
-C'est dommage, j'ai fait un long voyage pour lui faire part d'informations capitales.  
- Tu dois être épuisé alors ? tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ?  
-Volontiers, mais tu n'as pas le droit de quitter POudlard comme ça ?  
-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je connais une salle très pratiqeu au 7eme étage, Suis-moi !

Elle rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa veste un livre intitulé "Coment lui avoué ?" par Richard Crévecoeur et se dirigea vers une porte dissimulée. Lupin lui emboita le pas.


	3. Une vie bien triste

**Une vie bien triste**

Tonks et Lupin empruntèrent un couloir latéral puis un passage secret et montèrent une volée de marches.  
-Coment va Molly ? Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il faut que je monte la garde ici.  
-Toujours égale à elle même. Elle essai de se montrer forte, mais on voit bien que le chagrin la ronge. Elle se donne à fond pour l'ordre mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa famille.  
-Oui, c'est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je puisse connaitre. Toute sa famille est en danger permanent, mais elle trouve quand même la force de s'occuper des autres. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu quand Sirius est mort"  
Sa voix s'éteignit et son regard s'embua. lupin se sentit gêné et il ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant une tapisserie de Barnabas-Le-Follet essayant de faire danser des trolls.

Tonks passa trois fois devant un pan de mur nu en fermant les yeux, et alors qu'il se demandait ce que la femme était en train de faire, Lupin vit apparaitre une porte de bois parmi les pierres.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ?  
-Tu ne la connais pas ! C'est étonnant de la part d'un maraudeur !  
Elle esquissa un sourire, que Lupin lui rendit. -Les rares élèves qui la connaissent l'appelle "La Salle Sur Demande". Il suffit de passer trois fois devant ce pan de mur en pensant à ce que tu veux voir apparaitre. C'est Minerva qui m'a appris l'existenc de cette salle. Je t'en prie, entre...

La pièce circulaire était aussi triste et sombre que Tonks. Des étagères remplies de bibelots cassés et de vieux rouleaux de parchemin recouvraient quasiment la totalité des murs. Un lit miteux était à moitié dissimulé par un rideau dans le fond de la pièce et une unique table de bois était installé au centre. Un lustre muni de cinq bougies illuminait la triste pièce d'une lumière blafarde.  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.  
Lupin pensa que si cette pièce était l'appartement de Tonks, son moral devait vraiment être à zéro.

-Attends, je vais faire apparaitre un fauteil.  
Elle sortit sa baguette et éxécuta des gestes complexes pour faire apparaitre un fautel d'un rouge sombre. Le fauteil vibra quelques secondes puis se transforma en une simple chaise de bois.  
-Excuse moi, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment.  
-Ce n'est rien, je vais le faire.  
Lupin sortit sa baguette à son tour et effectua les mêmes geste compliqués que Tonks. La chaise se retransforma instantanément en fauteil, et il en profita pour transformer également l'autre chaise adossé à la table.  
-Merci dit Tonks en prenant place dan sun des fauteils.  
Tu préfère quoi ? Un whisky pur feu ou un vin des elfes ?  
-Le vin des elfes fera l'affaire. Si je bois un Old'Fire whisky dans l'état de fatigue où je suis, j'ai bien peur de devoir finir la nuit ici !  
Tonks sourit en se disant que cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout si Lupin restait là toute la nuit et elle fit apparaitre deux verres et une bouteille poussièreuse, sans aucune difficulté cette fois.

Pendant qu'elle versait le vin des elfes dans les deux verres, elle questionna Lupin, qui, pensa t-elle, avait lui aussi un air fatigué et triste.  
-Sinon, comment va le reste de l'Ordre ?  
-Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles que toi. Toute le monde fait ce qu'il a à faire de son côté. Mais j'ai fait un saut chez Arthur hier et j'ai croisé Alastor. Il semblait en forme, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup lui parler, il était pressé.  
-Et ta mission, comment se passe-t-elle ? demanda t-elle en lui tendant un verre.  
-Je récolte régulièrement des informations, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles aient beaucoup d'importance.  
-je suppose que tu ne peux toujours pas me dire en quoi consiste ton travail ?  
-Non, toujours pas. Dumbledore veut garder ça secret.  
Lupin vit que tonks affichait une mine déconfite, et il essaya de la consoler du mieux possible.  
-Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, je te le dirai. Tu es digne de confiance, ce n'es pas la question. Mais Dumbledore veut que seul lui et moi soyons au courant, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
-Très bien, je comprends, dit-elle avant de boire dans son verre.

A partir de ce moment, Tonks s'enferma dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Remus tenta de briser la glace.  
-Et toi ? Comment se passe tes gardes ici ?  
-Pas très intéressant. Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Les mangemorts ne sont pas assez idiots pour venir s'aventurer ici.  
Elle fût interrompu par un chat couleur argent qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin que le patronus tenait dans sa geule et le lût rapidement.  
-Minerva me signale une intrusion. Cela doit encore être un sombral qui se balade, mais je vais quand même aller voir, par sécurité. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemeps, attends moi ici.  
Et sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Lupin seul dans cet endroit sinistre.


	4. Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça

**Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça**

Lupin se leva de son siège.Si il restait assis plus longtemps dans ce fauteil confortable, il finirait par s'endormir. Plus pour faire passer le le temps que poussé par sa curiosité, il longea les dizaines d'étagères. La plupart étaient recouverts de bibelots qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours. Il y avait aussi une multitude de livres poussièreux posés en vrac. Remus en prit un et souffla sur la couverture pour enlever la poussière qui cachait le titre : "Perdu dans le désespoir" de Joshua Teswé. Il en prit un autre, intitulé " Il ne reviendra plus", de Justine Achevey.  
-Ses lectures ne sont pas là pour lui remonter le moral, pensa-t-il en reposant les ouvrages poussièreux. Il continua sa visite et s'arrêta de nouveau devant une étagère remplie de photos. La plus grande, posée toute en haut, était une photo regroupant tous les membres de l'Ordre. Tout le monde lui sourit en lui adressant de grands signes amicaux, sauf un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras, qui se contenta de le regarder poliment. La plupart des autres photographies représentait une Tonks plus au moins jeune, arborant à chaque fois une coiffure différente. Toutes les Tonks le regardaient tendrement, presque comme si elles l'admirait. D'autres, encore, représentaient des personnes que Lupin ne connaissait pas, et que ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Remus s'apprêta à retourner sur son fauteil lorsqu'une photo dans un petit cadre argenté attira son attention. Il prit le cadre à moitié caché par une boite à bijou et resta bouche bée.

C'était une photo de lui au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il était à table et ne regardais pas l'objectif. Tonks avait dû prendre la photo en secret, car Lupin ne se souvenait pas avoir posé pour une quelconque photo. Mais pourquoi Tonks avait une photo de lui ? Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas le droit à leur photo individuelle... Les paroles de Molly résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête "Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais"  
-Non, je me fais des idées, pensa-t-il. la fatigue me joue des tours. Il s'apprêta à reposer le cadre à sa place quand une enveloppetomba à ses pieds. Lupin la ramassa et la retourna. Il faillit faire tomber le cadre qu'l tenait encore dans ses mains en voyant son prénom écrit à l'encre rouge.

Allait-il oser l'ouvrir ? Cela devait faire au moins dix minutes que Tonks était partie, elle n'allait surement pas tarder à revenir. Que dirait-elle si elle le surprenait en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. ? Mais après tout, cette lettre le concernait, il avait le droit de la lire. Il retourna s'assoir sur un fauteil, regarda en direction de la porte pour s'assurer que Tonks n'arrivait pas et prit le parchemin soigneusement plié. Mais en le dépliant, il s'aperçut qu'il était complétement vierge. Il remarqua que les coins était cornés, ce qui signifait que quelqu'un avait bel et bien écrit quelquechose. Lupin prit sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur la table.  
-Specialis Revelio.  
Aussitôt toute la surface du parchemib sembla recouvert de symboles étranges d'un rouge brillant, puis les lettres se formèrent doucement, formant bientôt un texte d'une dizaine de lignes.

_Remus,_

_Je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour te dire ce que je ressens, alors j'écris cette lettre qui n'a d'autre destinataire que moi même et qui restera peut-être caché à jamais. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Remus, tu ne peux même pas imaginer la force de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime, Remus, JE T'AIME. ces mots que je garde en moi depuis tout ce temps me ronge un peu plus chaque jour. JE T'AIME. Mon désir est maintenu réalité, nous voilà uni. Mais dans la douleur et le chagrin. Moi aussi j'ai perdu Sirius et j'en souffre énormément. J'aimerais tant que nous partagions cette douleur ensemble. j'aimerais tant que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me consoler. Mis tu ne fais toujours que passer à mes côtés sans me remarquer. JE T'AIME. La guerre est en train de tous nous détruire, et tu t'éloignes toujours un peu plus de moi._

_Remus, aurais-je un jour le courage de tout t'avouer ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'enferme dan sce silence dévastateur...Mais JE T'AIME, Remus, JE T'AIME, JE T'AIME._

Lupin déglutit avec difficulté en repliant la lettre. Il était bouleversé. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, à présent : Tonks l'aimait. Mais son amour pour lui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison, Elle l'aimait trop. Remus lui aussi ressentait quelquechose pour Tonks, mais pas à ce point. Si il n'avait jamais voulu aller plus loin, c'est qu'il avait peur de ne pas donner autant d'amour qu'il en recevait. Et ces peurs étaient fondées, pensa t-il.

Il sentit la panique le submerger. Tonks n'allait pas tarder à revenir, mais il ne pourra plus jamais la regarder de la même façon qu'avant. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il préféra ne pas prendre le risque de le découvrir. Il rangea rapidement la lettre là où il l'avait eu et sortit de la pièce. Il emprunta le premier passage caché qui se présentait à lui et prit la fuite à toutes jambes. Il ne remarqua même pas Seamus Finnigan qui l'interpellait en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il traversa le parc à présent baigné dans la pénombre, et dès le portail franchi, il transplana.


	5. Perdu dans ses sentiments

**Perdu dans ses sentiments**

Lupin était étendu sur son lit, dans une chambre du chaudron baveur. Il regardait sans le voir le dais de son baldaquin cramoisi. Au dehors, on étendait le bruit de la circulation côté moldu.

cela faisait deux jours que Remus n'était aps sorti de sa chambre. Il avait passer le plus clair de son temps allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Avant cela il était retourné avec ses emblables pour essayer de récolter de nouvelles informations. il faisait également des sautschez Molly ou au quartier de l'Ordre, ne laiisant rien paraître du mal-être qui le rongeait. Mais il ne pouvait plus... Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester seul pour faire le point sur sa vie. Du moins sur celle qui l'avait complétement bouleversé : Tonks

Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis l'épisode dans l'appartement de Tonks, et il n'avait aucune nouvelles d'elle.Il avait finalement renconter dumbledore au 12, square grimmaud, et n'avais donc pas eu besoin de retourner à Poudlard. comment avit-elle réagit en revenant et en trouvant l'appartement vide ? Peut-être qu'il avait mal rangé la lettre et qu'elle s'était aperçu qu'il l'avit lu... Que pensait-elle de lui à présent ? L'aimait-elle toujours autant, ou le prenait-elle pour un lâche ? Il ne cessait de se resasser toujours les mêmes questions sans réponse.

TU VAS LA BOUGER TA CAISSE ?  
Les cris d'un conducteur en colère le sortit de sa léthargie. Il regarda la pendule accroché au mur. Elle indiquait huit heures et demi. Il se demanda quelques secondes si il avait le courage de descendre dîner, puis s dit qu'il allait rester ici , puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas fin. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, se demandant pour la enième fois ce qu'il éprouvait réelement pour Tonks. En deux semaines, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, et il connaissait la réponse depuis longtemps. Oui, il amait Tonks. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. mai sce n'était pas si simple que ça. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Il serait obligé de lui cavher trop de choses. "Elle n'imagine pas tout ce que cela implique d'être un loup-garou" pensa t-il. Et il avit peur qu'elle soit plus en danger qu'avant. Durant les nuits de pleine lune, il ne reconnaissait personne, et il préféra ne pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle était à ses cotés à ce moment là. Tout cela est très compliqué...trop compliqué. Il sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité, perturbé par des cauchemars où il se voyait dévorer une femme aux cheveux roses qui luihurlait son amour.

"TAP TAP TAP"  
Le hibou myen-duc dût taper pendant au moins dix minutes avant que Lupin ne se réveille. Il se frotta les yeux et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. le hibou fit de grands cercles dan sla pièce puis vint se poser à côté de Remus et tendit la patte. lupin prit le parchemin et le déplia. La lettre était brève.

Remus, Je veux que tu viennes dîner au Terrier ce soir, tu ne peux t emorfondre toute l'éternité. tu n'as qu'a venir vers 18heures, et il est hors de question que tu te défiles.  
Amicalement, Molly

Il replia la lettre et regarda la chouette reprendre son envol dans le ciel ensoleillé. il n'avait pas très envie de voir du monde aujourd'hui. Mais Molly voulait absolument le voir, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en y allant pas.  
"D'accord, j'irais" dit-il pour lui même.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, lupin se fit violence pour se remuer un peu.Il fit apparaitre une bassine de bois puis la remplit à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il y plongea sa tête entièrement, ce qui lui remit les idées en place. Il descendit dans le hall pour payer à Tom ses trois nuits ici puis remonta pour mettre sa cape. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule qui indiquait dix-huit heures.  
"Bon quand il faut y aller"  
et il transplana.

Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur un petit sentier qui menait à une grande maison étrangement bancale. il traversa la cour où des poules se disputaient une épluchure de carotte. Il tapa à la porte et vit une ombre se diriger vers lui;  
"Qui est là ?" c'était Arthur Weasley.  
"C'est Remus.  
-prouve-le.  
On m'appelle aussi Lunard"  
Lupin entendit au moins cinq verrous de défaire l'un après l'autre, puis Arthur, un verre de lait de poule à la main, lui ouvrit.  
-Bonsoir Remus. Content que tu sois là. Entre donc, Molly est en haut.  
-Merci"  
Mr weasley referma un à un les verrous de la porte, puis invita Lupin à s'asseoir au salon.  
-Désolé de t'imposer cette question à chaque fois, mais ce sont le smesures de sécurité du ministère, tu comprends ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien.

Lupin se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Cela faisait quand même du bien de retrouver ses proches après trois jours de convalescence.  
-Comment se passe ton travail au ministère ? demanda t-il -Très bien, mais c'est épuisant. Nous avons été faire une perquisition cet après midi chez Augusta Trapnigot. Une vieille folle qui s'est spésialisée dans la vente illégale de soi-disant repousse magie-noire. On a passé au moins 2 heures à vider la maison d'oignon anti-mangemort et de poudre d'oeil de Strangulot.  
Lupin n'eut pas le temps de savoir quel effets avaient la poudre d'oeil de Strangulot car une voix derrière lui le salua.  
Il se retourna et vit Molly Weasley descendre les escaliers, un panier de linge dans les bras. elle avit encore maigri, pensa t-il.  
-Content de te voir, Remus. Comment ça va ?  
-Très bien merci.  
Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard couroucé à Remus, qui sentait qu'il ne devait pas être très convaincant.

Molly alla poser la corbeille de linge puis remua une sauce épaisse dans une casseole de cuivre. Après s'être assuré que les pommes de terre s'auto-épluchaient toute seules, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari.  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose avant que Tonks arrive ?  
Lupin sursauta en entendant le nom de Tonks.  
-Tonks va venir ici ?  
-Oui, cela lui fera du bien de quitter un peu Poudlard. dit Arthur -Euh...ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, je ne me sens pas très bien...Je vais, je vais repartir.  
-Remus ! Tu restes ici ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellemnt !  
Apparement, Tonks s'était confiée à Molly.  
-Non, Molly, vraiment.  
-Si tu essaie de sortir d'ici, je te jette le maléfice du saucisson ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.  
-très bien.  
-De toute façon, c'est trop tard, dit-elle avec un sourire, Tonks arrive.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et commenca à ouvrir les verrous.  
-Molly ! Les mesures de sécurité !  
-Oh, bois donc ton lait de poule et laisse moi faire !  
Arthur adressa un regard gêné à Remus puis but dans son verre.

Lupin, quant à lui, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il voyait la silhouette de Tonks qui s'approchait. Il crut qu'il allait partir en courant quand Tonks rentra dans lamaison, ses cheveux toujours aussi tristement gris.  
Mme Weasley l'invita à se joindre aux autres dans le salon. Mr Weasley se leva pour lui faire la bise, et elle adressa un petit signe de tête en passant devant Lupin. S'en suivi un silence pesant, seulement ponctué par les toux gênés de Tonks. Lupin, quant à lui, regardait partout, sauf en direction de Tonks. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures, Molly se leva.  
-Arthur, j'ai aperçu un gnome rôder autour de mes rosiers tout à l'heure, j'aimerai bien que tu viennes m'aider à le faire partir.  
-Laisse, Molly, on fera sa demain ! Je suis exténué ce soir !  
-J'ai dit, tu viens ! Elle pris son mari par le col de sa veste et l'entraina hors de la maison. Lupin, qui était certain que qu'il n'y avait aucun gnome, comprit qu'elle voulait que lui et Tonks restent seuls. Et en effet, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? allait-elle lui adresser la parole ? ou lui en voulait-elle toujours de la dernière fois ? mais la première solution semblait la bonne, car l'aurore vint s'asseoir sur le fauteil en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Remus, je ...


	6. Déclarations et explications

**Déclarations et explications...**

Tout était silencieux dans la maison, et elle était quasiment vide. Seul deux personnes discutaient d'un air grave dans le salon :  
-Remus,je...je comprends que tu ais peur, amis je.  
Ainsi, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Remus sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il voulait tout lui expliquer. Si il gardait cela en lui, cela finirait par le détruire comme cela a détruit Tonks.  
-Tonks, écoute !  
Elle le regardea droit dans les yeux. Son regard semblait anxieux, comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle allait entendre.  
-La dernière fois, tout s'est succéder tellement vite que j'ai pris peur. je ne savais absolument pas ! Je m'en doutait un epu, bien sûr, mais je me le cachais. Et puis j'ai trouvé la lettre et j'ai paniqué. ne m'en veux pas, Tonks, je t'en supplie!  
-Je sais, Remus. quand je suis rentrer et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai d'abord penser que tu avais eu une urgence pour l'Ordre. Puis j'ai voulu relire ma lettre et j'ai vu qu'elle était visible. J'ai alors compris que tu l'avait lu et que tu n'avais pas lever le sortilège de Révélation? Je m'en suis voulu...Je ne voulais aps que tu l'aprennes comme ça. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Remus, loin de là !  
-Tu pensais vraiment tout ce qui est écrit sur cette lettre ?  
-C'est ce que je ressens pour toi depuis toutes ces années...Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire.  
-Tu sais Tonks, je..., moi aussi je ressent des choses pour toi, mais.  
-Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui, mais, .  
-Vraiment ? demanda Tonks, le visage plus rayonnant que jamais.  
-Oui mais attends, ce n'est pas possible, entre nous !  
L'expression de joie sur le visage de Tonks s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
-Et pourquoi çà ?  
-Je devrais te cacher trop de chose. Même si nous sommes ensemble, je ne pourrais pas tout te dire sur ma vie ! Et puis on se verra pas souvent.  
-Peu importe, Relus. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte !  
-Et puis il n'y a pas que ça ! Je suis un loup-garou, ne l'oublie pas !  
-Et alors ? Je sais qui tu es, et ça ne change rien à mes sentiments !  
-Et puis, j'ai peur de...de ne pas t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes ! Et je ne voudrais pas te faire souffir.  
Tonks s'approcha de Remus -Vivre, c'est mourrir...Aimer, c'est souffrir.  
Remus s'avancea à son tour, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tonks.

Aussitôt les cheveux de Tonks semblèrent vibrer, puis ils se dressèrent en l'air pour dessiner de belles boucles d'un rose vif.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ceux de Tonks étaient remplis de larmes de joie. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés. Même le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les laisser profiter de ce moment qu'ils attendaient tant...

Au dehors, Arthur Weasly tournait en rond dans la cour à la recherche du gnome et madame Weasley regardait la scène à travers la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux

**FIN**

_Voilà, voilà, la fin est arrivée...J'entend d'ici les personnes déçues que l'histoire d'aille pas plus loin... Mais à l'époque où j'ai écrite cette fic, je ne savais pas quel sens donner à la suite... Aujourd'hui j'ai quelques idées, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me lancer dans une suite...J'ai déjà une fic qui en est à son huitième chapitre sur le feu, et une toute nouvelle fic ( qui apparaiterra surement bientot sur le site) dans laquelle je m'inplique totalement...Alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir !_

_PS : merci pour vos reviews !_

_Lioubliou_


End file.
